The adventures of Jonathan trouble and his pokemon
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Johnathan trouble is an outlaw who travels the country commiting crimes with his pokemon. His life gets more interesting as he makes deals with team Galactic and finds out that two of his pokemon have crushes on him.
1. Chapter 1

Johnathan trouble lay down against a large rock as he stared at the sun. His faithful companion Zubat was on his shoulder taking a small nap, and John smiled as he heard his beloved companion snaore contently. At his leg his little Shellos was also laying down taking a nap, beside Shellos was A small Pachirisu who was at the moment poking John's leg to try and get him to move. It was tupical of the pachirisu because of her energetic nature, she always wanted to play.

Flying above his head was his beautifly, the bug-pokemon flew lazily around in small circles due to the fact that like his other pokemon it was tired. But beautifly was a pokemon who for some reason always tried to impress it's master. It never would admit it was tired even when it was and would continue a pokemon battle no matter how badly she was hurt. Johnathan admired his beautifly's spirit and would often call upon her whenever he was challenged.

Around the area where he and four of his pokemon were resting, two of his pokemon were playing a game of hide and seek. His Turtwig was presently hiding behing a slightly smaller rock a short ways away from him and his Ponyta was searching for him. John chuckled as he watched his pokemon thoroughly examine every piece of grass for Turtwig.

John looked like the ideal pokemon trainer from a distance, but if you went for a closer look you'd see something a lot different.

"Johnathan Gumple?" A voice asked, John lazily turned his head to get a look at the person who called him by his real name. A female police officer with a squirtle to her left and a growlithe to her right stared at him. His pachirisu had stopped poking his leg and began to stare at the officer, he also noted with pleasure that his Shellos had awoken from his sleep and was presently in a vicious staredown with Squirtle.

"It's Johnathan Trouble miss." John spoke lazily, his voice awoken his Zubat who was lying on his shoulder. Zubat did his normal routine of gingerly rubbing John's cheek before taking flight. The little Zubat flew a few inches and began hovering in midair close to his master. The police woman watched the spectacle with slight interest before returning to work.

"Johnathan 'Trouble' do you realize that you were recently charged with burglary?" The police woman asked, John nodded. The woman smiled at him with satisfaction.

"Then if you have nothing else to say I would like to take you into the nearest town where you will await a small trial and be sentenced to a period in prison." The officer said, John smiled. "I'd like to see you try to take me in." John said with a slight chuckle. He then raised two of his fingers to his mouth and let loose a shrill whistle.

Quick as a flash his Ponyta ran over and knocked down the female officer. Shellos, seeing her cue, used a quick water pulse attack to knock out Growlithe. Pachirisu quickly used one of his thundershock attacks to knock out Squirtle. The battle was over before any of the police woman's pokemon knew what was going on.

John smiled as he reached into his pokemon and pulled out his bag of poke-treats that he had recently stolen. He tore the bag open and dumped it's contents on the ground for his pokemon to munch on. He noted that the policewoman had ran off shortly after Ponyta knocked her down, and her pokemon still lay unconscious. He watched with pleasure as his pokemon went up to the small hill of treats and began nibbling at it.

John was an outlaw who had regular meetings with the law enforcement group. His pokemon were always beside him and always willing to defend them because they were outlaws as well. His crimes sometimes involve small-time things like robbing a supermarket for food for him and his pokemon. But sometimes he would get into bigger crimes.

He sat down and pulled out a poke-beer from his backpack. He had stolen two six-packs of poke-beer for the road from the supermarket he had robbed.

Smiling, the trainer sat down and drank his beer while his pokemon nibbled on the treats they had earned.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan Trouble lay curled up in his bed as he slept contently. This particular night fate had allowed him to stay at Rhonda's motel in Floaroma town. Rhonda was a nice lady whom John knew from a few weeks before. The red haired woman was being chased by a group of zubat during the night. John had saved her from the swarm and she was grateful for it.

John lay asleep on the bed in the motel room, but hs pokemon lay awake. John didn't like using pokeballs as he called them a 'porta-poacher device' used by dictators. As a result he let his pokemon move freely around. At the moment his Zubat was smiling contently from it's perch at John's bedside table.

"He's so cute when he sleeps." Zubat remarked as she stared at her master, she knew that having a crush on her trainer was against poke-rules but she couldn't help it. When he first walked into the cave with his Shellos she knew she loved him, she flew over to him and his Shellos reacted with a quick mud-slap that made her lose her focus and crash. John had picked her up and taken her to a pokemon center to get healed. After she was healthy he allowed her to join his team and she was grateful.

"You're so naive if you think he could possibly be into you." A familiar voice said from the side of Zubat's perch. The bat growled as she turned her head slightly to face her rival in love.

"And what makes you think he could be into you?" Zubat questioned the butterfly pokemon beside her. She noticed the butterfly grin evilly at her question.

"Well, i'm certainly alot more colorful and beautiful than you." The butterfly said as she spread her wings out behind her. Zubat grunted, she had to admit that beautiful had a lot more color than her black fur, and her wings were apparently lovely even by the standards of her fellow pokemon. John would often use beautifly against the biggest and strongest of pokemon he faced and called her his 'Secret weapon', Zubat admitted that beautifly had a lot over her in the looks department.

"Well i've known him longer than you, I was his first pokemon!!" Zubat shouted.

"Uh hum." Shellos grunted as he glared over at Zubat. Zubat froze, Shellos was John's first and apparently favorite pokemon. The pink little slug had been with John for an extremely long time and was very protective over him.

"I mean, I was his second pokemon." Zubat stuttered before hearing a secong 'uh hum' from behind her. Zubat sighed, "Sorry ponyta, I meant I was his third pokemon." Zubat corrected herself, Ponyta gave a silent satisfied smile and lay back down on the floor with turtwig lying close to her. Turtwig was afraid of the dark and often hung close to ponyta at night time and used her as a light. Ponyta didn't mind as long as Turtwig didn't wake her up at night. Ponyta loved to sleep, which contradicted his energetic nature.

"Yeah but I was his fourth, and I was caught right after you were. Remember when I was a wurmple and he trained me to be the beautiful creature i am now." The cocky pokemon said, Zubat flinched as the unpleasant memory of beautifly's capture and training came into her mind. John would often say how easy beautifly was to train, and would usually complain about how difficult Zubat was. Zubat was born as a small zubat, she was the smallest of all her brothers and sisters in the cave. Her teeth took a very long time to become sharp enough to gather the blood that zubats needed to survive.

"Yes, but toughness isn't everything, he kept training me even though I was difficult. That might have created a closer bond between us." Zubat said timidly, Beautifly smiled. "I don't think so." The colorful butterfly said with a chuckle.

* * *

Pachirisu snuggled up close to johnathan's leg as he slept. She held back a groan as she listened to Beautifly and Zubat once again bicker about John's affection. Pachirisu had only joined john's team a couple of days ago and felt as if she didn't fit in with the other members of the team. She tried making friends with Ponyta but the horse pokemon didn't get along well with her, and since she didn't get along well with Ponyta Turtwig didn't want to talk with her. So she felt alone.

Beautifly and Zubat may have made good friends with her, but they spent all their time fighting or showing off their skills to try and impress John. Pachirisu liked her master a lot, but she couldn't understand why the two pokemon fought so heavily for his affection.

Shellos was a good pokemon to talk to, but he always wanted to be around John. Shellos was Johnathan's partner pokemon from when he first started training. Shellos had been with John since thee beginning, he had helped John commit his first crime and had been with him when he moved away from his hometown of Oreburgh. Whenever Pachirisu tried talking with Shellos he would always have a large chunk of his attention on John.

Pachirisu wondered if she would ever find a friend in her new life as John's pokemon.


End file.
